


I bled for it to be touched.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Rayber - Freeform, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, mentions of the lads and gents, quickies in the bathroom stall, this is so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's out at the club with Geoff, Gavin, Michael, Jack, Ryan, and a few others when he spots a beautiful woman across that he has to have. </p><p>Or the one where Ray and Amber fuck in the bathroom of the nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bled for it to be touched.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsPlayRayvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPlayRayvin/gifts).



> User Friendly by Marilyn Manson is the song you should listen to while reading this. This is going to be absolutely filthy. Unf.

Ray sips on his whiskey as he leans up against the solid oak bar, not paying any attention to the bimbo waitress who's been trying to flirt with him for the last thirty-seven damn minutes. His eyes scan over the people scattered around the club, searching for the next girl he'll take home tonight. His friends chatter amongst themselves, but Ray pays no attention. He hasn't been laid in over a week now, and he's not leaving the nightclub until he has a woman on his arm. 

 

He glides his tongue over his lower lip and narrows his eyes with a bit of focus, gazing at a blonde, but he's soon turned off when he notices the way she abnormally moves her body -- much like an uncoordinated squirrel. He shudders at the thought of how absolutely terrible she would be in bed, and quickly shifts his gaze. It's then that he sees her, she's standing across the room in the corner, her hand gripping tightly onto the margarita in her palm. Ray grins to himself and he knows she's the one he's going to swoop up tonight. 

 

He places his empty shot glass down on the bar before he turns his attention to Gavin, having to shout in his ear to be heard, "I'm gonna go dance." And Gavin catches the hint, flashing Ray a teasingly knowing smirk. 

 

He steps over to the dance floor and pushes into the middle of the crowd, his body gently moving with the other surrounding him. His eyes lock onto the brunette in the corner, and she seems to notice when her gaze shifts up to meet his. Ray motions her over with his index finger, and of course, she places her drink down and saunters over to the middle of the dance floor, her hips swaying in the most delicious way Ray has ever laid his eyes on. 

 

Her body presses up to his and she grinds against him, his hands firmly placed on her prominent hips to the beat of the song thrumming and vibrating the floor. Ray leans down to ghost his breath over her neck, speaking in a low tone, "You're beautiful. I didn't get your name."

 

The girl turns her head, her movements not faltering in the slightest as her bum presses back against Ray, her voice coming out in a seductive slur, "Amber. What about you?" Her teeth drag over her lower lip as she rests the back of her head against his shoulder, her body in sync with his. 

 

Ray nips at her earlobe gently as he murmurs against her skin, "Ray." He allows one hand to slide up and lay on her stomach as his other hand holds her hip protectively, starting to harden in the confinements of his jeans with the feeling of her swaying against him. 

 

Amber notices, and with a giggle, she bats her eyelashes up at him and replies, "Well, Ray, did you call me over here to dance or would you like to skip to fucking me instead?" She halts all movements and it doesn't take long for him to grab her by the wrist, quickly leading her off to the closest restroom -- the men's room. 

 

The stench of vomit and urine fills the room but that doesn't stop either one of them. Once the door is closed, Ray lifts Amber up by her thighs and pins her to the wall, his lips attacking her neck in little bites and harsh kisses, not caring about the purple marks he leaves in his wake. She lets a little moan of approval pass through her own lips as she lifts her hips up in absolute desperation, wanting more him, and wanting it /now./ 

 

He pushes up the length of her skirt with an equal amount of desire for the smaller girl, his eyes darkening with pure lust. Realizing they're still out in the open, he carries her into the bathroom stall, pressing her up against the nearest and sturdiest wall. He tugs his jeans down from his hips and quickly pushes his boxers down to his knees, just far enough to allow his thick and fully hard cock to spring up. He tugs her panties down her thighs and throws them to the floor, holding her up with one hand and using the other to glide up her thigh, one finger slipping up her wet folds. He grins knowingly before he leans in to growl in her ear, "Look at how wet for me you already are. Mm, how bad do you want me?" 

 

And just the slightest touch drives Amber absolutely wild. She keens in the back of her throat and rocks her hips down against his finger, moaning out, "Fuck me, Ray. I need you so bad. Please!" Her eyes lock onto his and without any warning, he holds her hips and pushes his entire cock into her with one quick thrust, a loud groan parting his lips at the feeling of how tight she is around him. He doesn't waste time going slow, knowing they both need relief fast. 

 

One hand grips onto her hair and he tugs backwards just enough to show her dominance as he pounds into her with no mercy, the sounds of her high pitched moans bouncing off the walls, mixed with his deep grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. His hips move in the most sinful way, filling her up just perfectly, and he seems to find her g-spot skillfully, making her cry out in ecstasy. "You like that, baby? You like how good I make you feel? Good girl, moaning for me and showing the entire club who's gonna make you cum." Ray hisses into her ear as his thrusts become erratic, slamming into her with absolutely no mercy. 

 

She throws her head back and arches her torso sharply, screaming out in pleasure when her body starts to quake with the sensation of the orgasm barreling towards her. His fingers leave little purple prints on her hips at how tight he's squeezing her hips, knowing they're both close to their climax. And with just a few more deep thrusts, they're both cumming. He shouts out loud groans as she screams his name loud enough for the entire club to hear, riding out their orgasms together. 

 

And once they've come down from their peaks, she climbs down and tugs her skirt back into place, pulling her panties up and whispering into his ear, "See you around." She teases as she struts out of the bathroom, leaving Ray dazed with his pants down in the middle of the public toilet. He definitely hopes he'll see her around in time for round two.


End file.
